


Bosom Friends

by scaryscalp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, not edited, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryscalp/pseuds/scaryscalp
Summary: A poem I wrote about old friendships that weren't of the best sort. Based on a friend "break-up", essentially.





	Bosom Friends

I used to drink the poison out of your hands,  
Happily, content and desperate to please.  
Placid.

You were more than happy with that.  
Thought you were helping.  
Honest.

I wish you had just bludgeoned me over the head.  
I cry for it,  
So I don't have to taste the noxious bile I now aspirate on.  
Jaded.


End file.
